Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 3 \\ 7 & 3 \\ 9 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 7 & 9 \\ 3 & 3 & 5\end{array}\right]$